daikaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Heisei Era Godzilla
The Godzilla 'of the Heisei era continuity is a daikaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1984 film, ''The Return of Godzilla, all the way through to the 1995 film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. This Godzilla is actually a completely different being than the one that attacked Tokyo in 1954. This is the Second Godzilla within the Heisei timeline beside the original Godzilla Design Appearance 84Goji Godzilla was revived in 1984, this time returning to his menacing appearance, instead of the heroic appearance used at the end of the original series. Everything that was on this suit, was on the original suit, except the little ears behind the eyes. Godzilla's 84 design, dubbed the 84Goji , had four-toed instead of three, his fangs appeared again, and the dorsal fins were large again too. The tail was made longer, and the eyes showed a lot of white in them, over being dominated by pupils and irises.The suit was massive, weighing in at 242 pounds, much more than the Godzilla suits used in the 1970s, which came in at around 88 pounds BioGoji In 1989, Godzilla was given a whole new look yet again, an overall design which would set the trend for the rest of Godzilla's suits featured in the Heisei era, simply known as the '''BioGoji . To convey a feeling of mass and power, the head was reduced and the neck elongated. The face was also changed and appeared to be more feline in appearance. Significant musculature was added, particularly around the chest and thigh area. The irises were enlarged to fill most of the eye sockets, projecting the impression of mammalian cunning BatoGoji The build of the BatoGoji suit was thinner than the BioGoji suit, which gave this costume a sleek, sturdy but less powerful image than the previous 1990’s vintage Godzilla suits. For the BatoGoji, the arrangement of the dorsal plates was changed and the largest plate was located in the middle of the back. The legs were less bulky than the legs of the BioGoji suit. The arms were jointed with more flexibility at the biceps.The face was essentially the same as the BioGoji suit, though the BatoGoji suit featured new attributes: a smaller, flat forehead, golden eyes and a thick neck with pronounced ribbing. The golden eyes made the face of the BatoGoji look more expressive than the BioGoji suit, yet also compromised the more realistic, animal-like expression of the latter suits. The size of the teeth also appeared smaller than the BioGoji suit. The BatoGoji suit also included a new feature; by means of an electronic device the head could tilt up or down independently of the body. RadoGoji Though similar in appearance to the previous BatoGoji, the RadoGoji suit was bulkier, particularly in profile, while the head appeared to be wider than the BioGoji and BatoGoji suits.The shoulders on the latter suit appeared to be smaller. The legs of the RadoGoji suit are slimmer, while the tail is more movable. As with the BatoGoji suit, the head of the RadoGoji could tilt independently of the body. During the movie's climax after Godzilla is revived by Rodan's life force, the suit was covered in gold glitter and the white tips of the dorsal plates were made translucent yellow in color.In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the 1993 RadoGoji suit was used for Godzilla's entrance and exit at Birth Island, and when SpaceGodzilla levitates Godzilla and hurls him into a building. In one scene, which is cut out, the tail tip of the suit fell off during the water scenes.The 1993 RadoGoji suit was again employed for water scenes in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. This time, the suit was modified to match the critical mass appearance. MogeGoji/DesuGoji The MogeGoji suit features a stocky, triangular build, broad shoulders and heavy legs, the neck of the MogeGoji was wide at the shoulders and featured much less pronounced ribbing. The face of this suit is basically the same as the BatoGoji and RadoGoji suits. However, the eyes of the MogeGoji suit appeared bigger than those of the previous suits, while the white areas of the eyes become more pronounced, thus giving this suit a slightly less menacing expression than its predecessors. The MogeGoji suit was the first suit to be equipped with a mechanical device to move the head in different directions, instead of just up and down. This was also the first suit to employ a ventilation system to cool the suit down to help the actor within.The 1994 MogeGoji suit was employed again for Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. To create the critical mass appearance of Godzilla for this movie. History The Heisei series marked Godzilla's return after a decade's absence, as well as a transition between the reign of the Showa Emperor Hirohito to that of his son Akihito, now dubbed the Heisei Emperor. After several failed attempts to revive the Godzilla series, Toho finally produced the sixteenth entry in the franchise, The Return of Godzilla, in 1984. The Return of Godzilla After a volcanic eruption at Daikoku Island, the Japanese fishing vessel Yahata-Maru came face-to-face with a giant monster at sea that destroyed the ship and killed most of the crew, the rest of whom were killed by a parasite that fell off the monster. The lone survivor of the crew, Hiroshi Okumura, was rescued by reporter Goro Maki and brought back to Japan, where he was interviewed by scientist Doctor Hayashida, who showed Okumura photographs of Godzilla's rampage from 1954. After viewing the photographs, Okumura confirmed that the monster he saw was in fact Godzilla. In order to prevent a panic from breaking out, the Japanese government kept Godzilla's return hidden from the public. Meanwhile, Godzilla encountered a Soviet nuclear submarine in the waters off Japan and attacked it, causing the Soviets to believe the Americans were responsible. In order to prevent a nuclear war between the two superpowers, the Japanese government revealed to the world that Godzilla had returned. Both the Americans and Soviets demanded that they be allowed to use their nuclear weapons against Godzilla, but the Japanese government denied their requests. The Soviets secretly placed the controls for a nuclear attack sattelite in a cargo ship called the Balashevo in Tokyo Bay should the need to use it arise. One night, Godzilla surfaced at Mihama and attacked the nuclear power plant there, as Dr. Hayashida knew that Godzilla fed on radiation. While feeding on the reactor, Godzilla suddenly left and followed a flock of birds out to sea. Hayashida realized that Godzilla, being related to dinosaurs, shared a part of his brain with birds, and like birds used magnetic patterns in the atmosphere to navigate. Hayashida began work on a magnetic wave transmitter to try and use it to lure Godzilla into Mount Mihara on Izu Oshima and imprison him. Before Hayashida's plan could be completed, Godzilla appeared in Tokyo Bay. The J.S.D.F. scrambled and lined up on the coast to try and stop him. Godzilla simply annihilated the soldiers on the shore with his atomic breath and climbed onto land. Godzilla made his way through Tokyo, eventually passing by Hayashida's laboratory. Hayashida activated his transmitter, which made Godzilla pause. Just then, the J.S.D.F.'s Hyper Laser Cannons opened fire on Godzilla, causing him to react and damage the building. Godzilla followed the Hyper Laser Cannons to Shinjuku, where the Super X, a craft designed in secret by Japan to defend the country against nuclear attacks, was sent to engage him. The Super X used its flares to distract Godzilla, then fired its cadmium shells down his throat as he roared. The cadmium slowed the nuclear reactions in Godzilla's body, causing his heart to stop and him to collapse against a skyscraper. The J.S.D.F. believed Godzilla was dead, but Hayashida assured his assistant Naoko Okumura and Maki that Godzilla was still alive. Hiroshi Okumura arrived in a helicopter and airlifted Hayashida and his device to Oshima, while Naoko and Maki were left behind and had to escape the building themselves. Meanwhile, the Soviets' nuclear satellite had been accidentally triggered when Godzilla destroyed the Balashevo and a nuclear missile was headed straight for the heart of Tokyo. Fortunately, the Soviets warned the Japanese that the missile had been fired, giving the Americans enough time to shoot it down in the skies far above Tokyo. However, the radiation showered down onto Godzilla, reviving him. Godzilla reengaged the Super X, shooting it down with his atomic breath and toppling a skyscraper onto it. Godzilla continued his rampage, until Hayashida activated the device on Oshima, causing Godzilla to leave Tokyo and swim there. Godzilla came ashore on the island and climbed to the summit of Mt. Mihara. When Godzilla had reached the summit, explosive charges on the volcano were detonated, triggering a controlled eruption and sending Godzilla plummeting into the crater below, where he was finally imprisoned. Godzilla vs. Biollante Over five years after being imprisoned inside Mount Mihara, Godzilla began to stir within the volcano's crater. The J.S.D.F.'s anti-Godzilla unit, headed by Colonel Goro Gondo and Major Sho Kuroki, was placed on high alert, while the government began work on a weapon called the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria (ANEB). This bacteria, engineered from genes within Godzilla's own cells, was designed to consume the radioactivity inside Godzilla's body and weaken and ultimately kill him. In order to engineer this bacteria, the government sought the help of geneticist Genshiro Shiragami, who accepted for the sole purpose of acquiring a sample of Godzilla cells, which he spliced with a rose containing the cells of his dead daughter Erika, hoping to keep it alive forever. When the terrorist group Bio-Major learned that Japan had engineered the ANEB, their agent John Lee placed explosives on Mt. Mihara and demanded that the ANEB be handed over to him, or else Godzilla would be released. Gondo and scientist Kazuhito Kirishima were sent to make the exchange, but it was sabotaged by the Saradian agent SSS9, who killed Lee and stole the ANEB. The charged exploded, and Godzilla was released once again. As Godzilla swam toward the Japanese mainland, the J.S.D.F. scrambled the Super X2, a new warcraft built from the remnants of the Super X, to engage him in the ocean. The craft held its own against Godzilla, but the heat of his atomic breath caused the Super X2's fire mirror to overheat and forced it to retreat. Godzilla made his way to Lake Ashi, where the result of Shiragami splicing Godzilla's cells with the rose, the creature Biollante,had taken root. Godzilla stared at the strange creature, which panicked and began to attack him. Biollante wrapped her vines around Godzilla, pulling him underwater. Godzilla surfaced and immediately retaliated by blasting Biollante with his atomic breath, causing her to hemorrhage and erupt in flames. Biollante broke apart into spores of energy and floated into space, as Godzilla returned to the ocean. Running low on nuclear energy, Godzilla began to search for a nearby nuclear plant. The J.S.D.F. expected Godzilla to surface at Iso Bay, where the nearest nuclear plant was, and lined up their defenses there. However, Godzilla unexpectedly surfaced at Osaka Bay instead, leaving the city of Osaka defenseless. The J.S.D.F. rushed to evacuate the city and send its units there. Gondo and Kirishima managed to recover the ANEB from the Saradia Oil Corporation office in Osaka, and Gondo quickly assembled a commando team with rockets loaded with the ANEB. Gondo and his men took point inside skyscrapers in the city center while Kuroki remotely piloted the Super X2 to distract Godzilla. Godzilla destroyed the Super X2 and made his way to the city center, where he was successfully injected with the ANEB rockets. Godzilla approached the building where Gondo was and roared, with Gondo firing a rocket straight into his mouth and mocking him. Godzilla retaliated by destroying the building and killing Gondo. The next day, Godzilla was showing no visible signs of being affected by the ANEB. Kirishima concluded that Godzilla's body temperature was too low for the ANEB to take effect, and proposed a plan to raise it. The J.S.D.F. organized an assault with multiple MBT-92 Maser Cannons and the experimental M6000 T.C. System at Wakasa Bay. When Godzilla arrived, the onslaught of Maser beams and artificial lightning raised his temperature, causing him to weaken. Just then, Biollante's spores rained from the sky and traveled underground. Biollante emerged from underground in her colossal final form, wiping out all of the J.S.D.F.'s units and attacking Godzilla. Both monsters seriously wounded each other, but Biollante's corrosive sap spray raised Godzilla's body temperature even more and he became severely weakened. Godzilla tried to walk back to the sea, but collapsed headfirst into the water. Biollante then broke apart into energy spores again and floated back to space. The water washing over Godzilla caused his temperature to lower, and he regained enough strength to wade back out to sea and disappear beneath the waves. Godzilla vs King Ghidorah The ANEB caused Godzilla to remain dormant underwater in the Sea of Japan for two years. The J.S.D.F. closely monitored Godzilla, but it appeared he was too weak to ever leave the water. One day, a group of time-travelers from the year 2204 arrived in their ship MOTHER and asked for an audience with the Japanese government. They claimed that Godzilla would return in the near future and completely destroy Japan, leaving it an uninhabitable wasteland by the 23rd century. They also claimed to know a way to prevent this future, by erasing Godzilla from history itself. They cited a book titled The Birth of Godzilla by Kenichiro Terasawa, which offered the theory that Godzilla was once a dinosaur living on Lagos Island in the Marshall Islands, which was exposed to the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb test conducted at nearby Bikini Atoll in 1954 and subsequently transformed into Godzilla. They said they believed this theory was likely correct, and that they could travel back to 1944, when the dinosaur was seen by a Japanese garrison during a World War II battle on the island, and teleport it away. The Futurians sent their member Emmy Kano, their android M11, and a group of selected individuals from present-day Japan back to Lagos Island in 1944 in the ship KIDS. Once they arrived, they witnessed the battle between Japanese and American forces, where the Godzillasaurus appeared and fought off the Americans. The dinosaur was injured by American artillery and appeared to be left to die by the Japanese garrison. Emmy and M11 used KIDS to teleport the Godzillasaurus to the Bering Sea, where they believed it would die, far away from nuclear testing. In the dinosaur's place, Emmy secretly left behind three genetically-engineered creatures called Dorats. When KIDS returned to the present, Wilson, the Futurians' leader, reported Godzilla had vanished from the Sea of Japan, making the mission an apparent success. However, a new threat had appeared, in the form of the giant three-headed dragon called King Ghidorah, which had seemingly taken Godzilla's place and was terrorizing Japan. Terasawa and the others learned that the Futurians had double-crossed them, using the Castle Bravo test to transform the Dorats into King Ghidorah and attempting to remove Godzilla from history so he could not defend them. The Futurians demanded that Japan surrender to them, so they could rebuild the country and prevent it from becoming a corrupt superpower in the future. Miki Saegusa, a psychic who was an expert on Godzilla, remarked that she could still sense Godzilla moving somewhere in the ocean. Terasawa and Emmy, who had defected from the Futurians after learning their true plan, remarked it was strange that Miki still sensed Godzilla and that they all still remembered him. Emmy suggested it was possible Godzilla was created through some method other than the Castle Bravo test. The Japanese government meanwhile, believing Godzilla was the only defense against King Ghidorah and that the Godzillasaurus was still dormant in the Bering Sea, sent a nuclear submarine to transform it into a new Godzilla. Terasawa, after learning that Godzilla was never erased from history and was actually mutated by a nuclear submarine crash in the Bering Sea in the 1970s, tried to warn them against the plan, but was too late. The submarine encountered Godzilla en route to the Bering Sea, who fed on the sub, curing his ANEB infection and causing him to grow from 80 to 100 meters in height. Godzilla came ashore in Hokkaido, prompting the Futurians to send King Ghidorah against him. Godzilla fought King Ghidorah, who eventually gained the upper hand and began to strangle him with his necks. Terasawa, Emmy and the reprogrammed M11 mounted an assault on MOTHER, destroying the computer controlling King Ghidorah and allowing Godzilla to take the upper hand and sever King Ghidorah's middle head with his spiral heat ray. Emmy then used KIDS to teleport MOTHER in front of Godzilla before it could time-warp back to 2204. Godzilla blasted the ship with his atomic breath, killing Wilson and his assistant Grenchko and ending their scheme. King Ghidorah tried to fly away, but Godzilla blasted out his wings and sent him plummeting into the ocean below. Revitalized and more powerful than ever, Godzilla began a rampage across Japan, making his way through Hokkaido and reaching Sapporo. After destroying the Sapporo Tower, Godzilla was engaged by two MBT-92 Maser Cannons, which he destroyed with his atomic breath. As Godzilla approached Tokyo, Emmy formed a desperate plan: she would travel to 2204 and recover King Ghidorah's preserved corpse, then use the advanced technology of her time to transform him into a cyborg. Emmy and M11 returned to 2204, as Godzilla reached Tokyo. After Godzilla had leveled much of the city and reached its heart, Mecha-King Ghidorah appeared in the sky and descended. Godzilla battled Mecha-King Ghidorah, but his enemy's upgrades gave it an advantage over him. Mecha-King Ghidorah used its electrical capture cables and machine hand to restrain Godzilla and carried him out over the open ocean. Godzilla blasted out Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings, sending them both crashing into the sea. Thankfully, Emmy escaped the mech inside of KIDS, and returned to the future. Meanwhile on the ocean floor, Godzilla regained consciousness and roared angrily. Godzilla vs Mothra: Battle for Earth When a large meteor crashed in the Pacific Ocean, it awakened both Godzilla and another dangerous creature, the dark divine moth known as Battra. Godzilla appeared when a group of people working for the Japanese government were attempting to carry Mothra's egg from Infant Island to Japan. Godzilla attacked the barge carrying the egg, forcing it to hatch into a larva. Mothra fought Godzilla in the ocean, until Battra arrived as well, knocking Mothra into the air and dragging Godzilla to the ocean floor. As Godzilla and Battra fought underwater, a huge volcanic fault opened beneath them and both were pulled into the magma below. Both monsters were believed dead, but they had actually survived and simply swam through the magma. Godzilla emerged from the crater of Mount Fuji, and made his way toward Yokohama. The J.S.D.F. deployed a squadron of Maser Cannons, including MBT-92s as well as the new MBAW-93 models and the ASTOL-MB93 Maser attack aircraft, to try and stop Godzilla before he could reach the city. Godzilla made short work of the J.S.D.F.'s forces and reached the Minato Mirai 21 district of Yokohama, where the imago Mothra and Battra were fighting. Battra knocked Mothra aside and attacked Godzilla, who easily overpowered the moth and knocked him to the ground. Before Godzilla could kill Battra, Mothra intervened and saved him. Mothra and Battra communicated and ultimately decided to join forces against Godzilla. Mothra used her reflective scales to trap Godzilla in a 3D mirror, but he retaliated by sending Mothra flying with a nuclear pulse. Mothra fell near the Cosmo Clock 21, which began to collapse onto her before Battra caught it and threw it at Godzilla. Both moths assaulted Godzilla, with Mothra using her scales to trap Battra's prism beams within a 3D mirror, allowing them to hit Godzilla multiple times. Mothra and Battra's onslaught proved too much for Godzilla, and he was subdued. Mothra and Battra began to carry Godzilla out to sea, but Godzilla bit into Battra's throat and then fired his atomic breath into the wound, killing him. With Battra dead, Mothra was unable to carry Godzilla any further, and dropped both Godzilla and Battra's lifeless corpse into the ocean. She then created a glyph from glowing scales to commemorate the fallen Battra. Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II Godzilla appeared at remote Adonoa Island, where a group of Japanese scientists had discovered an intact prehistoric egg and were under attack by the mutant Pteranodon Rodan. Godzilla came ashore on the island and attacked Rodan, buying time for the scientists to escape with the egg. Rodan knocked a mountain onto Godzilla, burying him in rubble. Godzilla broke free and hit Rodan with his tail several times. Rodan flew into Godzilla and knocked him onto his back, then tried to dive-bomb him. Godzilla grabbed Rodan by the throat and choked him before throwing him and blasting him with his atomic breath, leaving him seemingly dead. Godzilla returned to the sea, following the scientists and the egg back to Japan. The egg was brought to an institute in Kyoto, where it hatched into a baby Godzillasaurus, which the scientist it imprinted on, Azusa Gojo, named Baby Godzilla. Godzilla came ashore on the coast of Japan and began making a beeline for Kyoto, intent on recovering the hatchling and raising it as his own. G-Force, a military task force formed by the United Nations to fight Godzilla, sent their newest weapon, Mechagodzilla, to stop him. Mechagodzilla engaged Godzilla in the countryside, overwhelming him with its impressive arsenal of weapons. After Mechagodzilla knocked Godzilla to the ground with its plasma grenade, it fired its shock anchor cables into Godzilla, electrocuting him. Godzilla managed to reverse the electrical current, causing Mechagodzilla to short-circuit and fall. Godzilla got up and continued to Kyoto, where he reached the institute. Azusa and a few other humans hid Baby Godzilla in the building's basement until Godzilla finally left. Baby Godzilla was kept at G-Force's headquarters, where he was raised and studied. G-Force scientists discovered that Baby Godzilla possessed a secondary brain in his hip which controlled motor function in his lower body. Since Baby and Godzilla were both of the same species, G-Force concluded that Godzilla must have the same feature. A plan was formed, codenamed "G-Crusher," to use Baby Godzilla to lure Godzilla to the Ogasawara Islands, where Mechagodzilla would use its shock anchors to destroy his secondary brain, cripple and finally kill him. Azusa protested the use of Baby as bait, but since she had no say she instead insisted to accompany Baby on the trip to the islands. En route, the revived Rodan, now Fire Rodan, intercepted the canister holding Azusa and Baby and touched down. Mechagodzilla and Garuda were sent to kill Rodan and save Baby and Azusa, with Mechagodzilla apparently killing Rodan with its plasma grenade. Shortly after Rodan was defeated, Godzilla appeared from the ocean and came ashore to challenge Mechagodzilla and recover Baby Godzilla. Godzilla charged toward his opponent and fired his atomic breath while Mechagodzilla fired its mega buster beam. The beams locked and exploded, knocking both monsters off their feet. Godzilla managed to get up close to Mechagodzilla, and dominated the mech in hand-to-hand combat, grabbing it by the head and slamming it up and down. The Garuda flew in and distracted Godzilla until Mechagodzilla was able to get back up. Mechagodzilla and the Garuda then combined into Super Mechagodzilla, which hovered in the air and blasted Godzilla with a barrage of beams. Super Mechagodzilla then fired paralyzer missiles at Godzilla, allowing it to fire its shock anchor cables directly at his hip. Mechagodzilla discharged electricity into Godzilla's secondary brain until it burst, crippling Godzilla and sending him falling to the ground. Super Mechagodzilla began blasting Godzilla with all of its weapons, intending to kill him once and for all. As this was happening, Baby Godzilla broke free of the canister holding him and called out, getting the attention of the mortally-wounded Rodan. Rodan flew over to Godzilla, and was shot down by Mechagodzilla's mega buster. Rodan fell onto the paralyzed Godzilla and transferred his life force into him. Rodan vanished, while Godzilla's brain was reconstituted and he rose back to his feet. Revitalized by Rodan's energy, Godzilla gave off a huge amount of heat, which caused Super Mechagodzilla's diamond armor plate to melt. Godzilla fired his newly-acquired red spiral atomic breath, which severely damaged Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla countered with its mega buster, starting another beam lock with Godzilla. This time, Godzilla's beam was far too powerful, and Mechagodzilla was sent falling backwards into a building. Godzilla blasted Mechagodzilla with his beam again, destroying it in a fiery explosion. Godzilla approached Baby Godzilla, who cowered in fear. Miki Saegusa used her telepathic abilities to tell Baby to go away with Godzilla. Baby complied, and followed his new adoptive father out to the ocean. Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Despite the failure of Mechagodzilla to kill Godzilla, G-Force began work on two new anti-Godzilla projects: Project T, a plan to telepathically control Godzilla, and Project M, a plan to use their new mecha M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to do what Mechagodzilla had come so close to doing. Godzilla had taken up partial residence on the remote Birth Island, where his adoptive son, now grown to 30 meters in height and dubbed Little Godzilla, spent all of his time. Two G-Force agents, Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato were sent to assist Miki Saegusa, Chinatsu Gondo and Susumu Okubo with Project T, while rogue G-Force major Akira Yuki plotted to kill Godzilla himself. When SpaceGodzilla, an alien creature spawned by some of Godzilla's cells that had gone into space, arrived on the island and attacked Little Godzilla, Godzilla came ashore. Shinjo successfully implanted a telepathic transmitter onto Godzilla's neck, but his psychic energy was too much for Miki to be able to control him. Godzilla confronted SpaceGodzilla and tried to save his son, but SpaceGodzilla proved too powerful and knocked Godzilla down. SpaceGodzilla used his telekinesis to kidnap Little Godzilla and trap him in a crystal prison. SpaceGodzilla then flew away, leaving Godzilla behind. Enraged and determined to free his adopted son, Godzilla chased SpaceGodzilla back to Japan. Godzilla came ashore at Kagoshima, and made his way through Kyushu, eventually reaching Kumamoto. M.O.G.U.E.R.A., now piloted by Yuki, diverted from its course and attacked Godzilla. Shinjo and Sato, who were co-piloting the mech, subdued Yuki and sent M.O.G.U.E.R.A. back after SpaceGodzilla. Eventually, Godzilla reached SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress in Fukuoka, where M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and SpaceGodzilla were already fighting. Godzilla attacked SpaceGodzilla, but was again overpowered. Godzilla realized that SpaceGodzilla was drawing his power from the crystal spires he had erected all over the city as well as the Fukuoka Tower, which SpaceGodzilla had instilled with cosmic energy. Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A., now split apart into Star Falcon and Land Moguera, joined forces to destroy the crystals and bring down the tower. When the tower was destroyed, SpaceGodzilla's power was reduced and Godzilla was able to put up a better fight. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. recombined and used its spiral grenade missiles to destroy the crystals on SpaceGodzilla's shoulders, making him unable to control his energy. SpaceGodzilla retaliated and destroyed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. with his tail, but Godzilla began pummeling him, releasing energy through his punches. SpaceGodzilla began to absorb too much energy and glow red, signifying he would soon explode. Godzilla utilized his hyper spiral ray to knock SpaceGodzilla to the ground, then blasted him again until he finally exploded. With SpaceGodzilla gone, the crystals on Birth Island disappeared and freed Little Godzilla. Godzilla then swam back out to sea, intent on returning to his son. Godzilla vs Destoroyah Miki Saegusa of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (UNGCC) travels to Birth Island to check on Godzilla and his adopted child Godzilla Junior, but finds the entire island destroyed. Godzilla appears in Hong Kong, covered in glowing lava-like rashes, and goes on a rampage. The JSDF hires college student Kenkichi Yamane, the grandson of Dr. Kyohei Yamane, to work at the center in an attempt to unravel the mystery of Godzilla's condition. Yamane suspects that Godzilla's heart, which acts as a nuclear reactor, is undergoing a nuclear meltdown as a result of Godzilla absorbing the energy released from a uranium deposit on Birth Island that had been triggered by a volcanic eruption. Yamane theorizes that when Godzilla's temperature reaches 1,200 °C, he will explode with a force approximately "1,000 times greater than all nuclear weapons put together, a burst of power unseen since time began," which will be hot enough to ignite Earth's atmosphere and reduce the planet's surface to ash. The JSDF deploys a flying combat vehicle outfitted with anti-nuclear cold weapons, the Super-X III, in an effort to reverse Godzilla's self-destruction. Meanwhile, scientists discover that Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer, which was used against the original Godzilla in 1954, has awoken and mutated a colony of Precambrian organisms lying dormant in Tokyo Bay. The creatures combine into several man-sized crab-like creatures and begin wreaking havoc. After several deadly skirmishes with the JSDF, the creatures, dubbed "Destoroyah", evolve beyond the military's containment abilities. Due to his encounter with the Super-X III, Godzilla will not explode, but will instead suffer a bodily meltdown which could potentially destroy the planet. Miki is instructed to telepathically lure Godzilla Junior to Tokyo, hoping that Godzilla will follow and be killed by Destoroyah. Junior arrives and fights Destoroyah, who is seemingly defeated after being blown into an electrical plant. Godzilla arrives at Haneda Airport, where he witnesses a now fully mature Destoroyah kill Junior. Godzilla tries to revive Godzilla Junior, but fails, accelerating the meltdown through his grief. Destoroyah reappears, and Godzilla seriously injures the monster in the ensuing battle. Destoroyah tries to retreat, but the JSDF shoots it down with a number of freeze weapons designed to work against Godzilla, and it dies upon touching the ground super-heated by Godzilla. Godzilla begins to die from the meltdown, but the JSDF is able to minimize the damage with the freeze weapons. While successful in preventing Earth's destruction, the JSDF is unable to prevent the massive nuclear fallout from rendering Tokyo uninhabitable. Suddenly, the radiation levels plummet and a familiar roar is heard and the JSDF sees that Godzilla Junior, having absorbed the energy from the original Godzilla's death, has not only regenerated but grown into the new Godzilla. Abilities Atomic Breath The Heisei Era Godzilla Atomic Breath has many differences from the Showa Era Godzilla atomic breath, One of the main differences is the fact that now it is much more Beam-Like in shape and has a significant increase of accuracy when compared to his Showa counterpart. Heisei Godzilla atomic breath is strong enough to hurt kaijus bigger than Godzilla, Such as Biollante, King Ghidorah, and even SpaceGodzilla. In the book, Godzilla 1954-1999 Super Complete Works it is stated that Godzilla atomic breath can exert a total of 500.000 degrees celsius, Something impressive even for Godzilla. Energy absorption and projection Godzilla was revitalized by lightning from a radiation storm in The Return of Godzilla. In the 1993 film Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 2, Godzilla demonstrated another ability that may have been a variant of his nuclear pulse. After being struck with Mechagodzilla's Shock Anchor harpoons, Godzilla discharged a form of energy up the cables, severely damaging the robot's internal mechanisms. However, this was not the only time Godzilla ever used this ability. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla discharged energy through his physical blows in his offensive against the sinister space mutant SpaceGodzilla. In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 2, Godzilla also demonstrated the ability to give off huge amounts of radiation and heat after absorbing Fire Rodan's energy. This heat proved to be so intense that it caused Super MechaGodzilla's synthetic diamond armor to literally melt, allowing the mech to be easily destroyed by Godzilla's spiral ray. Godzilla also has a capacity to emit various forms of energy. Godzilla is able to weaponize his own nuclear power in the form of his atomic breath or nuclear pulse, and constantly gives off strong nuclear radiation that is lethal to humans. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla emits energy through his punches to overload SpaceGodzilla with power and cause him to explode. Nuclear pulse In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. The pulse was first seen in his fight against Biollante. Godzilla used the nuclear pulse throughout the Heisei series. In the 1995 film Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, when Godzilla's body temperature begins to approach critical due to his meltdown, he constantly emits more powerful orange-colored nuclear pulses. While these pulses were ineffective against the Super X3, they did stun Destoroyah a few times and caused the area surrounding Godzilla to erupt in flames. In this case, the nuclear pulses appear to be uncontrollable and are a symptom of Godzilla's meltdown.